Expect the Unexpected
by The Digital Gate
Summary: [Digimon included] Henry Wong's little sister is back.......as a student in Duel Academy! Once there, someone finds Lopmon along with her secret one fateful night. Soon, he's mixed up with Suzy's past, her enemies, and her life threatening cousin.
1. Enter Shuichon

**The Digital Gate:** This is my first time, it may be bad, so just to let you know. Feel free to review or flame.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon

**Note:** In this story, Chazz never left Duel Academy, so he's still the same lean, mean, ..talking machine?

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

"You do know that the examinations to enter are over, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you still wish to continue?"

"Yes, sir."

A sigh. "Very well. But you will have to duel in front of the whole school. Are you _sure_?"

A small gulp. Then: "...Yes."

* * *

"Will someone tell me why on earth we're _here?_" A brunette (and possibly the best duelist out of the first years) groaned and flopped over in his seat. 

"Come on. At least we don't have to listen to boring lectures," one of his friends, a Slifer who strangely resembled a koala, told him.

A blue-haired kid nodded. "Yeah. What he said."

"But I still want to _why_. I appreaciate the getting-out-of-class part, but the rest it driving me nuts!"

They were in the center where hopeful duelists took their field test. Students kept pouring in, murmuring the same thing; they were all why they were called out of class.

Jaden was sitting with his friends, who were all getting a tad bit annoyed at his constant question."For the last time, Jaden, we'll find out soon enough," Alexis snapped.

Sure enough, Crowler getting on top of the platform. "Ladies and gentleman! You may be wondering why you're here--"

"Duh," Jaden grumbled under his breath.

"--today. The reason is, we've got a duelist who wishes to enter Duel Academy. Please welcome, Shuichon Wong!" With a flourish, Crowler gestured towards an opening to his left.

* * *

Behind the opening, hidden in the shadows, Shuichon stood. She waited with bated breath until she heard the announcement introducing the newcomer. With a shaky breath, she walked through the opening.

For a brief second, the light blinded her. As soon as her eyes had focused, she almost immediatly turned pale. The reason simply being because of the numerous amount of students Duel Academy had, and because she had stage fright, a _huge_ stage fright. 

"She looks nervous," Bastion observed from his position.

"And her clothes look kinda shabby," added Chumley.

Whether the comment was nice or not, it was true. She had a long green shirt that looked worn-out and baggy jeans that didn't fit. Her long brown hair was sloppily tied back with a string in a ponytail that hung loosely.

"And now...the duel!" Crowler exclaimed, raising his arms dramatically in the air.

Shuichon turned even paler than before and beads of sweat started rolling down her face. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

"She's panicking," Syrus noted.

"Wonder how long she'll last before she faints," Jaden remarked.

"They're all wimps, that's what they are."

"You _could_ try to be more nice. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to your fears." Alexis frowned at the other Obelisk Blue that was seated near them.

Chazz simply sneered. "Look at her, she can barely even walk up onto the platform."

He was right. Shuichon half wobbled onto stage, half stumbled. When she got up there, the dueling official snickered. "Sure you can handle this, kid?"

The bearded offical had an air about him that was menacing, proving that he would show no mercy to anyone. The darkly shaded sunglasses masked his eyes, therefore shielding any other prying eyes from reading what he thought. The sneer on his face was full of hunger. That made him even more fierce. His towering height helped, too.

"No, not especially."

"Let the duel _begin_!" With that, Crowler all too eagerly bounced off stage, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste.

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:**Whatcha think? Sorry if it was short, I kinda wanted to make a cliffhanger. Good or bad? Like I said earlier, feel free to review or flame.


	2. Chazz: Friend or Foe?

**The Digital Gate:** Er...I wasn't sure about how to spell Suzy's name, so uh...I just chose one.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just Korosu Dragon, Sorako, and Chibi Dragon. If either of them are real, whoops.

* * *

The duel began. As it progressed on, Shuichon proved to be a skilled duelist even though her deck mainly consisted of magic and trap cards. In fact, the audience and the opponent had only seen 3, max. 

Within a couple of minutes, the score was 2100 LP (dueling official) to 1100 LP (Shuichon). There were only three monsters out on the field. The official had Korosu Dragon (Attack: 2800 Defense: 1700) while Shuichon had Chibi Dragon (Attack: 100 Defense: 800) and Sorako (Attack: 2700 Defense: 2300). And it was the official's turn.

"My move," he smirked, drawing his card with a flashy gesture. "Now I play Stop Defense switching your Chibi Dragon to attack mode!" he shouted, baring his teeth in what probably meant to be a grin of triumph.

Shuichon gave a grimace. "I know what it does." Her face, already white, had turned whiter.

"Good for you, moving on! Korosu Dragon, attack Chibi Dragon, _NOW!_" the official barked.

"I activate Chibi Dragon's special ability! It allows me to gain 1000 LP for every turn a level 6 monster has been out on my opponent's side of the field, which mean I now have 2100 life points."

The official sneered. "So what?" he asked. "Korosu Dragon's attack will _still_ eliminate the rest of your life points."

"Unless I activate Wingweaver's special ability."

"Which is _what?_"

"I'm allowed to transfer however many attack points to another monster as long as I pay the exact amount of points in life points. And I choose to transfer over 1000 attack points. Now Chibi Dragon has 2100 life points."

The dueling official's brows furrowed as he calculated the amount. "What're you trying to do? Canel them out so that they're both destroyed? Clever, but it still won't take me out!"

Shuichon frowned. "Kinda impatient, aren't you?" she asked, "because I'm not done yet. I activate, Waboku!" A slight smile crossed the girl's face as the official's jaw literally touched the ground. "Which means Korosu Dragon is destroyed." Even as she spoke, Chibi Dragon on the field opened its mouth wide and obliterated its foe.

"My move," Shuichon drew a card and glanced at it. "Chibi Dragon! Attack!" The monster obeyed and the official's life points dropped to zero.

"And the winner is...Shuichon! Congratulations! And welcome to Duel Academy!" Chancellor Sheppard bounded on stage, seized Shuichon's hand and began pumping it continuously, never noticing the fact that she had gone limp with relief.

"I bet that the old official never saw that coming!" Jaden exclaimed. He had been on the edge of his seat the entire duel since Shuichon kept saving herself from constant would-be-KO's.

"Yes, yes, now settle down," Bastian said plaintivitly.

'Yeah, you're giving me a headache," Chazz snapped. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had been on the edge of his seat as well.

"Oh, and do us a favor--don't go and meet her," Alexis warned.

Jaden gave her a curious look and asked, "Why not?"

"Because you'll scare her, the way you're acting. One word and she'll be off to where she came from," Alexis replied.

"Good point."

* * *

Shuichon glanced around her. Seeing that no one was there, she flopped down on the ground and gave a small groan. As soon as the chancellor had done his best to wrench her arm off, they had given her the Slifer Red blazer and sent everyone off. _At least the worst is over. Why can't I ever get over my stage fright? And why did it have to be so _BIG? she asked herself. As she leaned back against the wall, running a hand through her sweat-soaked hair, a thought occured to her. _I don't even know where the Slifer dorm _is!. 

"Hey, there!"

Shuichon's eyes leaped open as she nearly jumped a foot in the air.

In front of her stood a boy with brown hair. He had a grin that stretched from ear-to-ear.

Shuichon blinked. "Er...hi..?"

"The name's Jaden! Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too..." Shuichon replied in kind, her face blank.

"You're Shuichon, right? Great duel!"

"Thank..you..?" _Who _is _this kid?_

"Jaden! _There_ you are! We've been looking for you!"

"Hey Syrus!" Here he turned back to Shuichon. "This is Syrus, my best friend."

"That's very ..nice?" Her face was as blank as ever.

"Jaden! You need to slow down!" Syrus scolded. Turning to Shuichon, he held out his hand. "My name's Syrus, Syrus Truesdale. Sorry about Jaden, he can be a bit hyper-active at times."

She reached out and tentatively shook it. "So I've noticied."

"You're Shuichon Wong, right? I couldn't quite catch what Dr. Crowler said."

Shuichon nodded slightly. "Yeah, but most people call me Suzy."

"Great! Now let's go meet the others!" Jaden grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her up. Then he took off.

"Hey! Wait!" Syrus quickly shot after them, their footsteps pounding in the hallway accompanied by Suzy's shouts of protests as Jaden continued to drag her.

* * *

Sitting against the building outside, Bastian's ears picked up something. "What's that sound?" he asked. 

"What sound?" Chumley sat up with a grunt.

"It sounds like..." Here Bastian paused.."Like...yelling," he finally finished.

"_Yelling?_" Alexis's eyebrows cocked in disbelief. As soon as she finished, Jaden burst through the hallway and out into the open. With him came Suzy and Syrus. Suzy, having been dragged, was out of breath. Syrus had provided the yelling to _Slow down!_ and was too, out of breath.

"Hey guys," Jaden greeted cheerfully.

"This kid...is he always so forceful?" Suzy managed to ask through long breaths of air.

"Who? Jaden? Yeah, sort of." Alexis rolled her eyes. She glanced at the panting Syrus and at Suzy. "What happened to you two? And why is Jaden grinning like that?"

Syrus flopped on the ground. "He dragged us through the building. And why he's grinning like that...no clue."

"Anyway, my name's Alexis Rhodes. Nice to meet you."

Suzy inclined her head. "Shuichon Wong. I'd rather be called Suzy."

"Whatever you call her, she's still the same brat on the inside."

Suzy turned and saw the person who had spoken up. It was Chazz.

Alexis turned as well. "Oh, that's just Chazz," she told Suzy. "Don't mind him," she added as an afterthought.

Suzy gave a shrug, as if she didn't care about the intruder at all. For some reason, this angered him. Walking up to her, he seized her collar. "Yes?" Suzy asked, strangely calm.

"Listen, you, I'm in Obelisk Blue. Know why?" he demanded softly, a tone of voice that meant the owner should _not_ be trifled with.

"Put her down, Chazz!" Jaden ordered, apparantly over his 'hyper' phase.

He ignored him. "Well, do you?" he asked again.

Suzy gave a shrug. "Because...you're both ugly and blue?" she guessed.

"Yes! I mean no!" Chazz quickly corrected himself, but the words had already taken effect. Jaden, Alexis, Chumley, anyone who had heard it was either laughing, or beginning to. Furious, he turned to the soon-to-be-Slifer. "No one insults Chazz Princeton and gets away with it!" he hissed. "You got that?"

"Say it, don't spray it." Her words only angered him even more. And to top it off, she felt a sneeze coming on. _Ugh...bad timing.._

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"I hate to interrupt, but-" Suzy began to say when Chazz cut her off.

"If you _hate_ to interrupt, then why _did_ you?" he snapped.

"Because I-"

"Because you _what?_"

"If you would let me _finish!_"

"You're not saying anything until I finis-"

"AH-_CHOO!_" Suzy sneezed. Loudly. Unfortunately for Chazz, she wasn't able to sneeze in her hands and cover the shower of germs. Fortunately for her, he let go. Although it was because of the fact that her sneeze got in his face. He staggered back, trying to wipe his face clean of..the things that come out of sneezes.

"Gross!" Chazz was desperatly trying to rid his face clean. Suzy looked apologetic and guilty.

"Sorry...that always happens when I sneeze. It always tends to be 'widespread' so to speak." She paused, then began again, "I try to warn the person if there is one, but the majority of them don't listen."

"Like Chazz," Jaden muttered under his breath. Chazz appeared to have heard it and sent a death glare his way.

"What percent _do?_" Alexis asked, out of plain curiousity.

Suzy thought it over. "30." She turned to Chazz. "Need a tissue?" she asked, offering one to him.

Chazz glared at her. He snatched it. Turning away, he quickly mopped his face. "Let's have a duel."

"What?"

He turned to face Suzy. "I said, let's have a duel."

"What? Chazz, she's a new student!" Jaden protested.

"So what?"

"Fine."

"What?" All heads (beside Chazz and Suzy) swiveled to look at her.

"I said, fine."

Chazz smirked. "Then let the duel begin."

* * *

**TBC**

**Edit:** I realize my mistakes now, but I didn't change them. Warning: change your mistakes immeadiatly.


	3. Meinumon

**The Digital Gate:** Thanks for reviewing and correcting me , as my friend would say, "Oopsie, I made a po-" Moving on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only Meinumon

* * *

Chazz and Suzy stood on opposite sides of the field, both out of breath. The duel had been raging on for ten minutes and counting. Neither side showed signs of giving up. The score was 1800 LP(Chazz) and 2100 LP (Suzy), and it was Chazz's move. 

Chazz glanced at his hand, then at his opponent. He couldn't understand it. He had studied her moves during her duel, yet this time she was using none of them. Every move was completely different from her earilier duel. Even the cards. _Whats going on? Did she change cards? Does she have different decks like Bastian does?_ He glanced at his hand again. _Well, regardless of the cards, I need to think of something..._ His eyes flashed from the cards in his hand, to his field, and back again, trying to think of something he could do.

"Relax."

Chazz's head jerked up to glare at the person who had spoken. "What?" he asked.

Suzy calmly folded her arms across her chest. "I said, relax."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"I never said you had to; it was a suggestion."

Chazz's glare darkened, but before he could speak, someone else interrupted.

"Is one of you Shuichon?"

Heads snapped to see who had spoken. Chazz, Suzy, Bastian, everyone. Including Chumley, who turned his head rather slowly. Syrus's eyes widened in suprise. "Big brother?"

"Big brother..?" Suzy looked confused, first glancing at Syrus, then at his brother. Syrus nodded. "You two look nothing alike..."

"I take it you're Shuichon?"

"Yes..."

"Suzy, this is Zane. Zane, Suzy," Jaden quickly introduced, then turned to Zane and asked, "What're you doing here? And why are you looking for her?"

"The Chancellor wants to test her for something," Zane replied.

"He can wait!" Chazz snapped.

"I was ordered to bring her immediately."

Suzy looked slightly amused. After all, she had only accepted to duel in order to test out a deck that she had made on the trip to Duel Academy to take her mind off of things. "Are you that keen on finishing the duel?" she wanted to know. "Because if you are...here." She placed her hand over her deck, indicating that she had given up. The holograms slowly disappeared, as Suzy turned around and followed Zane. Chazz was looked thunderstruck.

"Get back here! We haven't finished the duel!" he shouted.

Suzy turned around. "I surrendered. So technically, we did finish it. Later."

* * *

Even though Suzy had surrendered, Chazz still wanted to finish the duel. But since Suzy kept refusing, he resorted to something else: arguing with her. They bickered day and night, for no reason whatsoever. And the fact that Suzy had been upgraded to Ra Yellow the first day didn't help, either. 

** Flashback **

_"Suzy, we've studied your dueling skills and we've decided to move you to Ra Yellow." The chancellor announced. Suzy had just finished dueling another official, which was why Zane had brought her in the first place._

_"But there are no girls in Ra Yellow.. Shouldn't she be in Obelisk Blue?" Zane asked._

_"I know. But she isn't good enough to be in Obelisk Blue. So instead, she'll live in the girl's dorms but be in Ra Yellow. As for the uniform, we don't have any girl's ones. Do you mind if we give you a boy's uniform?"_

_Suzy's face, which had been tense, relaxed. "No, not at all," she replied. "Just one question: Why didn't you place me in the dorm before?"_

_"Because you weren't up to the standards and because we thought you might duel better if you weren't in front of all the students." Suzy didn't say a word, but a faint blush was creeping up her cheeks._

_"If you have no more questions, you may go now. We'll call for you when we have your blazer ready."_

_Suzy bowed before leaving through the door._

** End Flashback **

And now, they were arguing again.

"_No_, dogs don't eat tomatoes!"

"Well how would _you_ know? You're not a dog!"

"_I'm_ not, but _you_ are!"

"How much longer are they going to keep this up?" Alexis muttered.

Beside her, Jaden shrugged. "Don't know. And how they got to dogs eating tomatoes, I have no clue."

"They always do this. Start at a subject, then get way off track." Alexis toyed with the grass absentmindedly. She had planned on asking Jaden a question, but she couldn't remember it now, thanks to Chazz and Suzy.

Bastian finally stood up. "Okay you two, _stop_." Both Chazz and Suzy closed their mouths, but kept on glaring at each other. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked.

"I was supposed to meet Dimitri, but this fool," here she jabbed her thumb at Chazz, "made me forget where to meet him."

During the first week that Suzy spent at Duel Academy, she had managed to make friends with the school dueling copycat. How, nobody knew. One day they didn't know each other, and the next day they were the best of friends.

Alexis jumped up. "Oh, that's right!" she cried, "I was going to meet Zane by the lighthouse to ask him a question about homework! See you!" With that, she had dashed off.

Jaden watched her run off, her hair reflecting the sun's rays. "Zane, huh?" he grumbled, "Why is it always _him_?" He didn't mean for anyone to hear, but Suzy caught hold of every word. Thoughtfully, she turned and watched the setting sun.

* * *

Suzy entered her room. Lopmon was snoring on her bed, his floppy ears spread wide.

She smiled to herself and was about to move him when something blue caught her eye. It was her digivice. And it had found a Digimon. "Lopmon, wake up, and hurry! It's him!"

* * *

Chazz was walking back to the boys dorms when he saw something white flash on the hill above him. He glanced up and caught sight of someone he recognized. _Suzy!_

* * *

"Show yourself!" Suzy commanded, standing in a digital field with Lopmon by her side. 

"Why should I? You already know who I am..." The voice, cold and chilling replied.

Suzy gritted her teeth. Lopmon stepped up. "Why are you here?"

Cruel laughter answered. "Well..it's obvious isn't it? Do you know how long it took for me to find you? Out of all the places in the world, you had to choose here. Is there a certain reason _why_? Scared for you family? Or is it that you want to ruin someplace else?"

Suzy froze up. Lopmon gave her a terrified glance, then turned back and shouted, "Well if you think you can beat us so easily, show yourself already!"

"I think I will.."

* * *

Behind a tree, Chazz waited, holding his breath, his legs frozen up. He had followed Suzy here, only to see her with some sort of chocolate rabbit before the fog closed in.

He heard them speaking. Suzy's voice, one that he couldn't reconize, and once that sent shivers down his spine. Every word they said, he didn't understand.

It seemed as if that Suzy held a secret from everyone, a dark one. All he could do was wait.

* * *

The Digimon emerged from the shrouds. A bushy tail sprouted from behind. His fangs glistened in the faint light, dark piercing eyes sought out his enemies. Finding them, he grinned, eyes glinting. Blood-red wings covered his back. Claws that even tigers would envy sprouted from his paws. Pale fur wrapped his entire body. "Long time no see," he greeted. 

Suzy's fist clenched. "Meiunmon."

"I see you remember me."

"Kind of hard not to."

"I see. In any case, before we start, I'd like to meet your friend that you brought with you." Meinumon settled on his haunches and waited.

Bewilderment sprung on Suzy's face. "What? You already know Lopmon." Next to her, Lopmon bobbed his head in agreement.

Meinumon rolled his eyes immpatiently. "Not him."

"Then who?"

Sighing, Meinumon got to his feet. "Ganjigarame!" Thin cords shot out from his tail and towards a tree. Both Suzy and Lopmon watched it with puzzled expressions.

* * *

Somehow, Chazz knew that the 'friend' was him, he began to run, to try and get out, but was stopped. Cords caught him and he was pulled into the open.

* * *

Suzy's eyes widened is suprise and disbelief. "Chazz..?"_No...not him..._

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Suzy's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only Meinumon and Yazuki Ichisoto.

* * *

Suzy stared at Chazz with wide eyes, her mouth agape with horror. _Whats he doing here?_ Meinumon chuckled. "I see you two know each other," he remarked, "but my time is almost up, so lets finish things now, shall we?" With that, he tossed Chazz to the ground and whirled around to face Suzy. 

He pounced, knocking Suzy over. Lopmon quickly attacked. "Blazing Ice!" Meinumon ignored the pain, if any, and continued to snap at Suzy's neck. Suzy suddenly kicked out and Meinumon flying.

Without taking her eyes off him, she said, "Chazz, get out of here, now."

Chazz, who had been sitting still with shock, found his voice. "What?"

"You heard me. If you ever bother to listen to me, I suggest you do it now."

Meinumon rose, a wicked gleam in his eye. "So...this human..is he important to you?" he hissed. "Doragon Bakemono!" he barked. A dragon-like figure appeared and, in a blink of an eye, headed straight towards Chazz.

"No!" Suzy shouted. "Get down, you _baka_!" Chazz felt something hard ram into him, sending him sprawling as the attack thundered above. Just before he crashed into a nearby tree, he saw a glimpse of the chocolate rabbit.

Meinumon smirked. "Nice," he commented, "way to go. You order your Digimon to protect him and leave yourself wide open." Suzy didn't respond, but beads of sweat had started to trickle down her face. "Final Death!" Even though Lopmon started to leap, he was too late.

Suzy slammed into a tree and didn't move. Meinumonn glanced at her, then made a face. "Pity. The attack didn't kill her," he grumbled.

"Tiny Twister!" The attack had little effect. Meinumon only reaction was to step on top of Lopmon with a heavy paw.

Meinumon sneered. "You're pathetic, just like your master."

Somehow, Chazz found himself boiling with rage as the words were spoken. He glanced at Lopmon and was suprised when it didn't bother to fight back. Instead, the Digimon was staring at him in a urgent manner. _They were fighting to save me.._ he realized with a jolt. He slowly got up, a stone that had been on the ground bouncing in his palm.

"Hey! Fat, squat and ugly!"

Meinumon whirled around, rage and anger clear in his eyes. One thing he couldn't take was name-calling directed at him. Expecting it to be Suzy, suprise quickly overtook his anger when he saw it was the kid he had thrown to the ground.

Chazz stood there, without any idea whatsoever about what he was going to do. Feeling the sharp edges of the stone, he quickly chucked it at Meinumon.

Meinumon, being suprised, didn't suspect the stone and was too slow to get out of the way. Lopmon slid out from underneath and shouted, "Blazing Fire!"

This time, Meinumon got out of the way. He glanced around him. "Well...looks like my time is up..," he said. "You were lucky this time, but you wait.. I'll get you soon."

Then he was gone, leaving a panting Digimon, a confused duelist, and a knocked out Tamer.

Suddenly Lopmon rememered his fallen partner. "Suzy!"

"How is she?" Chazz asked.

"Fine, I think."

"You only think? I know," Suzy mumbled. She sat up slowly, wincing. "Where's...Meinumon?"

"He left," Lopmon answered. "You should rest."

"I've had worse." Suzy glanced at Chazz. "What about you?"

Instead of answering, he asked a different question. "What _was_ that?"

"A Digimon."

"_What?_"

"A Digimon, short for Digital Monster. They're creatures that can speak. I'm a Tamer, and Lopmon is my Digimon."

"Could you start from the beginning?"

So she did.

* * *

"What you're saying is...Meinumon is only one of the many Digimon that's after you?" 

Suzy nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I..insulted their leader.."

"Thats it?"

"Pretty much," Suzy admitted.

"Who is their leader?" No answer. "One last thing. What did Menumon-"

"Meinumon," Suzy corrected.

"Whatever. What did he mean by when he asked you if you wanted to destroy someplace else?"

Suzy bit her lip. "Well..." she began.

**Flashback**

_"Suzy..shouldn't we call your brother?" Lopmon asked._

_"No! I can handle it myself!" Suzy snapped._

_"I'm not sure.."_

_"Well _I _am."_

_They were fighting a Digimon. Suzy (Age 14) had found them by accident since they didn't show up on their digivices. Twelve minutes into the fight, and the enemy, or rather, Meinumon, wasn't even tired._

_Meinumon looked amused. "Are you sure?" he asked. A scream was heard._

_"What the-" Suzy dashed to the edge of the forest. Digimon were everywhere. Attacking people, tearing apart buildings, and smashing cars._

_Meinumon appeared behind her. "I was only a distraction. While we were fighting, I sent a signal in the air, indicating for my army to attack. But don't expect me to leave you here, you insulted my Tamer, and I will never forgive you for that."_

_Suzy froze up, her legs had forgotten the ability to walk. Lopmon shoved himself between the two, but even he knew that they wouldn't last long._

_"Suzy!" Everyone looked up only to see Megagargomon looming above them. "Suzy! Get out of here, _now!

_Lopmon tugged on Suzy's arm. "Your brother's right," he whispered frantically, "we need to get out of here."_

_"But-"_

_Lopmon tugged harder. "No buts."_

_With one last glance behind her, Suzy reluctantly turned and ran._

**End Flashback**

"..and my brother ended up in a coma," Suzy finished dryly.

"Did he wake up?" Chazz finally asked after a minutes silence.

Suzy gave a shrug. "I don't know. I left after that and spent 5 months, which included my birthday, on a ship before coming here."

_So thats why her clothes looked so worn.._ Chazz realized. Out loud, he asked, "Why didn't you stay?"

Suzy looked away. "Because...one of the buildings that was damaged was the apartment I lived in and because I felt guilty. Half the city was destroyed."

"I see.."

Suzy faced him again. "Can you keep it a secret? The Digimon and everything?" she asked suddenly. Chazz wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Something about her eyes and the way she looked at him made him bop his head.

Suzy broke into a wide grin. "Thanks," she whispered, and without hesitation, hugged him.

Chazz stared down and felt himself turn red. "Get _off!_" he snapped, pushing her off and mentally kicking himself for blushing.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

It had been three days since Chazz had found out about Lopmon, and things had returned to normal. At first, Suzy had been hopping around, nervous because she was worried that Chazz wouldn't keep his word. But slowly she began to realize that he would. 

"Guys! Guess what!" Jaden ran into the room and slammed his hands down on the desk Suzy was working at. Papers and pencils flew everywhere. "Oops. Sorry," he apologized.

Suzy bent down to pick her things up. Placing them on the desk, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"I think he should. Rushing in like that," Alexis objected.

"For a slacker, he can run pretty fast."

Suzy looked at the newcomer disdainfully. "When did you get in here?" she asked.

"Don't bicker.._please_," Dimitri begged.

"Why not? Its always fun when they do," Syrus replied

"How is it fun?" asked Bastian.

"We bet on when the subject changes," Chumley answered, while Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Back to the point," Jaden cut in, "There's a new student, and he's really good!"

Alexis crossed her arms. "Oh really? What's his name?"

"Yazuki Ichisoto."

Suzy suddenly turned white, either from fear or pain. Dimitri noticed. "What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing. I-i just don't feel well. Excuse me." Suzy grabbed her things and quickly hurried out the door.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Yazuki Ichisoto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon, just my made-up characters.

* * *

Dimitri watched Suzy rush out. "Something's wrong."

Jaden frowned. "You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why don't we just ask why she's acting that way?" Syrus suggested.

Dimitri considered for moment, then shook his head. "Nah, she won't answer to us," he replied. Glancing around the room he spotted Chazz. "But she _might_ answer to Chazz," he said.

Chazz started and stepped back. "W-what? Me?"

"Yes, you," Jaden answered. "Now go."

Chazz tried to make one last desperate attempt to stay back, but they shoved him out instead. "I might as well," he muttered under his breath. He turned down a hallway and caught sight of a flash of yellow.

"Suzy! Wait up!"

The brown-haired Ra paused for a second before continuing on forward, her face hidden in the shadow of her hair.

"I said _wait!_" Chazz reached out and grabbed her wrist. Suzy stopped walking, although she probably could have wrenched her hand out of Chazz's grip if she had tried hard enough.

"What is it?"

Chazz started. Her voice now sounded low and mellow, as is deprived of any emotion whatsoever. "Do you know this.. Ichi-something guy?"

"...Did Dimitri force you to ask me?"

"Somewhat like that.."

Suzy was silent. "So do you?" he pursued.

"..."

"Well?"

At last Suzy answered. "He's Meinumon's Tamer...and the very same person who put my brother in a coma."

Chazz couldn't find his voice to speak. He simply stood there with a look of wonder, horror, and shock on his face.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Because if you are, I'd like my hand back."

Startled, Chazz looked down, and saw that he did have her hand in a rather tight grasp. To his suprise, he found himself blushing. "O-oh. S-sorry.." he stuttered, quickly dropping her hand and dropping his own so that it awkwardly hung beside him.

Suzy turned around only to see his face looking as red as a beet. "Are you all right? Its not like you to stutter... You look a little red..."

"I'm _fine_," he snapped, relieved that he had finally stopped blushing. "Just wondering why Yazuki followed you here."

"I see," Suzy remarked. "As for the answer...you don't really need to know."

* * *

"Suzy, hurry up! Someone might take the last cupcake before we get there!"

"Coming!" Suzy called. _Yeesh..never get between a guy and his stomach.._ Suzy thought as she hurriedly grabbed her things and dashed for the door. Three days had gone by since she had found out about Yazuki locating her again. So far, she hadn't caught sight of him. But all that was about to change.

Suzy was nearing the door and was one step away from passing through it when something blue shot across and blocked her path. Instantly she knew who it was.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here.." the voice drifted off as its owner came into view. It was Yazuki in an Obelisk Blue uniform. Jet-black hair hung down past his shoulders. Piercing blue eyes were clear on his pale face accompanied by a sneer. He scrutinized Suzy. "You're looking thinner than you did when I nearly destroyed the boat you got away on when you found out your brother was in a coma."

Suzy gritted her teeth at the memory. "So you say."

"I _do_ say."

"That's nice. Now if you would let me past..." Suzy tried to squeeze past him but only got halfway when he turned suddenly and pinned her against the wall.

"Did I say anything about letting you leave?" Yazuki asked, his eyes narrowing.

Suzy was about to speak when a voice cut in.

"Suzy! What is _taking_ you so long?"

"Just go on ahead. I'll catch up!" Suzy called.

"Which brings me to the point," Yazuki snapped. Suzy turned her head after a minute or so, knowing that it got on his nerves when people didn't pay attention when he wanted them to. "As I was saying," continued Yazuki after he glared at Suzy, "Meinumon and I have some unfinished buisness to do. Meet us outside the edge of the forest tonight." With that, he let go and shoved her back. Yazuki then turned and walked away.

Suzy watched him walk away. "Do I have a choice?" she muttered.

* * *

Trees lay toppled where the forest met the cliff, some snapped completely off, some nearly broken off. Bushes were burned to the ground by some powerful force. Off to the side were two Digimon, a gigantic bunny and some sort of mutated beast with enormous wings and glistening fangs. They were fighting furiously, and the rabbit was loosing the battle. In the center of all this stood Yazuki, a sharp sword in hand. The sword's tip was blood-red and dripping dark-red liquid. He was pointing the object at Suzy, who was sprawled on the ground, a long gash in her left leg. Yazuki spoke briefly, smirked, swung his sword high, then brought it down on Suzy.

"NO!" Chazz bolted straight up. He sat there, panting, trying to figure out what had happened. _It was just a dream..._ he realized. He lay back down and tried to sleep, but there was something that kept him awake. _What if that comes true? What if Suzy really _is _in trouble?_

* * *

"Verdict of Death!" Kyoufuakumon (Meinumon's Ultimate form) roared, spewing a gigantic blast of what looked like darkness at his opponent.

Antylamon barely managed to twist out of the way. "Arm Bomber!" he cried, firing the attack off.

The attack merely bounced off of Kyoufuakumon's mutated wings. He sneered as the wings folded across his back. "You're not much stronger than you were when we first met," he commented. Then he leaped forward. "Death's Blaze!" he shouted.

"Got you again." Yazuki rested his sword on the ground, a smirk playing on his lips.

Suzy grasped her leg, trying to stop the pain. "I know," she spat out.

"Brother didn't train you very well, now did he? Or is it because he was too lame?"

Suzy managed to stand with difficulty. "Don't you ever talk about Henry like that," she growled.

Yazuki lifted his sword from the ground. "I can talk about him in any way I wish." He charged forward, brandishing his sword.

Suzy tried to step back, but ended up collapsing due the wound in her leg. Yazuki stood before her. "Well now, it looks like this is the end," he said, raising the deadly sword in his hand for the final blow.

Suzy waited on the ground for her end to come, her eyes squeezed shut, her fist clenching the grass underneath her. But as the seconds ticked by, she realized that the blow should have landed a long time ago. Hearing a thump, Suzy looked up to see what was taking Yazuki so long, only to find herself staring at air. Muffled sounds emitted from her right. When she glanced to her right, she felt her jaw drop. It was Chazz. And he was in a wrestling match with Yazuki.

Both of them were fighting for the possesion of the sword that was supposed to be Suzy's demise.

With a determined look on his face, Chazz tugged the sword out of Yazuki's unsuspecting hand and tossed it away with a grimace. Suzy snapped back to reality as she watched it soar through the air with the occasional flip. "Lopmon!"

Lopmon, having de-digivolved during his fight with Kyoufuakumon, instantly sprung forward, bringing one of his floppy ears on the sword with all his might as it plummeted towards the ground. It instantly cracked, the pieces landing with a soft _thump_ on the grass.

Kyoufuakumon had bounced after Lopmon, snapping his jaws in order to stop him, but being heavy and clumsy, he tripped over his paws. Now he opened his mouth and bellowed, "Verdict of Death!"

Lopmon luckily tumbled out of the way and stopped next to Suzy. "Now what?" he asked.

Suzy shrugged. Then she remembered Chazz. "You'd better get out of here before he gets out another sword," she told him.

"What? But you just destroyed one!"

"That only delays him."

"How?"

Before Suzy could reply, Yazuki had crossed over to Kyoufuakumon. Reaching out, he plucked a whisker from Kyoufuakumon's snout. Holding it above his head, he began to chant. The whisker began to glow and morph. Suzy shot Chazz a look that clearly said, "_Get out of here now._" Chazz didn't say a word, but the look on his face clearly objected.

Yazuki finished chanting and now held a gleaming sword, which he examined, running his finger along the length before he was satisfied. Yazuki turned to Suzy. "We have buisness to fini-"

Chazz stepped in front of her. "No, you don't."

Yazuki sneered. "And why not?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he had been interrupted.

His mind making things up as he went along, Chazz replied, "We'll have a duel. If you win, you get to get rid of me in any way you want. If _I_ win, you leave Suzy and Lopmon alone."

"Sounds like fun. Alright, I'll do it," Yazuki answered.

"One more condition."

"What?"

"You bandage Suzy's leg first."

Yazuki glowered, but he had already agreed so he bent down and began to roughly wrap her leg in cloth he tore from his scarf. Why he carried it around with him was a mystery. It was clear that he wasn't doing it gently, as Suzy bit her lip more than once. When he was done, he shoved her leg away and walked to the opposite side of the field.

"What are you _doing?_" Suzy hissed to Chazz. Lopmon, who was beside her, looked just as angry, although his eye had a certain gleam to it.

"Suzy. Give him...you know.._those_." Lopmon jerked his head in a strange way.

Suzy looked confused but Lopmon whispered in her ear. Her eyes took on an "Oh." look as she reached into her deck and selected two cards. These she handed to Chazz. "Take them," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Just _do_ it," Lopmon snapped. "They'll help you."

Chazz accepted them. He gave each of them a glance. "What are they for?" he asked. Suzy shook her head, jerking her head towards Yazuki, who was starting to look impatient with the dawdling.

Before Chazz walked away, Suzy grabbed his arm. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Saving your butt."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chazz VS Yazuki

**Disclamier:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon, just the characters and cards I made up.

* * *

"Attack, Death Dragon!" Yazuki barked, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. The dragon rose and flew straight at Chazz's face-down card. Luckily, it was in defense mode, but unluckily Death Dragon (Attack: 2900 Defense: 1850) had a special effect. And Yazuki was all too eager to name what it was. "If your monster was in defense position when Death Dragon destroyed it -which it was- his special ability activates. Since your monster's attack and defense points are both lower than 2100, you take damage equal to Death Dragon's attack, after your monsters attack points are subtracted from it. Which means _you_ take 1900 points of damage, total." 

Death Dragon stood in front of Chazz and opened its maw, letting loose a gigantic ball of fire. Chazz buckled down, clutching his stomach. Lopmon covered his eyes, as if Chazz's dueling skills wanted to make him puke. Suzy shot him a worried look as he staggered back up, barely regaining his feet.. Yazuki snickered. "You're down to 100 life points while I have 3700. Still think you can beat me? I'm not in Obelisk for nothing."

"I think you talk too much," Chazz snapped as he drew his next card. Seeing what it was, he nearly dropped it. It was one of the cards Suzy had given him. _Well, here goes nothing._ he thought as he read its effects. "I play one card face down," he announced, "and end my turn."

"That's all you have? Well, this duel was enough to kepp me amused. Death Dragon! Deliver the final blow!" Yazuki commanded.

"I activate the trap card Summoning of Yang!"

Yazuki's eyes nearly popped out of his head "_WHAT!_" he shrieked in a voice so high-pitched that Lopmon had to cover his ears, to the best of his ability. Then a thought occured to him. "You can't use it properly if you don't have the right card," he hissed triumphantly.

Chazz ignored him and didn't bother asking why Yazuki reacted that way. "It allows me to summon any light monster with attack points lower than 1800. But if _you_ have Death Dragon out, which you do, I get to summon a certain one, also known as Akari Ryu (Attack: 3100 Defense: 1560)."

Slowly, a dragon made of light desended upon the dueling field. Yazuki's rage was clear in his eyes as he watched the dragon. Something snapped inside his mind very much like a lightbulb snapping on.

"_YOU!_" he bellowed, jabbing an accusing finger at Suzy, who was looking only too innocent.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You...only _you_ knew Death Dragon's weakness," he snarled, "Only you knew how to beat him. Only _you_ had the right cards!"

Suzy blinked. "What's your point?"

"You never said we couldn't help him out," added Lopmon.

Yazuki's eyes only poured out more hatred. But before he could speak, Chazz cut in. "It's still my turn. Now I use Akari Ryu's special ability. Whenever a dark monster is on the field, it can destroy it automatically, and that monsters attack points -after split in half- get added to Akari Ryu's."

Yazuki didn't say a word, only seethed in fury as he watched his best monster shatter into pieces. Even more anger came when Chazz delivered the final blow.

"Attack! Elemental light!"

Even after his life points dropped to zero, Yazuki maintained his 'angry' stance. Meinumon came up beside him. "Now what?" he muttered underneath his breath.

Choosing not to answer, Yazuki said something else, to another person. "You! Why did you protect her?" he called to Chazz, anger clear in his voice.

"Because she saved me once. The debt is paid off."

Off to the side, Suzy's mind was puzzled. It was Chazz who had saved her from Meinumon's death blow, due to his stubborness.

Yazuki ground his teeth together. "Pathetic," he spat out, reaching for his sword.

"You still have to keep your end of the bargain," Chazz reminded, eyeing the sharp object nervously.

By way of answer, Yazuki and Meinumon disappeared.

"Sweet! I came out here because I thought I saw a bright light, and I end up seeing a guy vanish! Did you see him and that thing? Who was that?" Chazz, Suzy, and Lopmon froze and snapped their heads around as one. There stood Jaden, fists clenched and his eyes shining, similiar to a little kid who had just seen a magic trick.

"Jaden! Uh...it was a...hologram I was testing out," Suzy quickly rambled.

"Oh. It looked real lifelike to me. Great job!" Jaden commented with a thumbs-up. "Hey, why is your leg banaged up? And why is red stuff, that looks remarkably like blood, on it?"

"Uh...I...uh..." Suzy was at loss for words. Her mind, at that moment, was unable to think of an excuse.

"We were testing out her Halloween costume," Chazz answered.

"You two are finally working together?"

"Just go to bed," Chazz snapped irratably. Jaden shrugged. As Chazz watched the Slifer wander off to bed, he saw Suzy staring at him.

Before he could ask, Suzy beat him to it. "How did you know I was here?"

Chazz shrugged. "Dream vision thing." Suzy looked suprised for an instant before turning her attention to Lopmon. As she spoke to her Digimon partner, Chazz found himself watching her closely.

Suzy caught his glance. "What?" she asked.

Chazz started. "Just wondering if Yazuki will keep his promise," he quickly replied.

"Don't worry. Yazuki is honor-bound. Meinumon, however, isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Yazuki will keep his word. Meinumon never promised anything and you can bet that he'll try anything to get at us when ordered by Yazuki," Suzy explained.

Lopmon added, "But even if Yazuki keeps his promise not to harm either of us, he's going to a loophole sooner or later."

"Oh."

* * *

"Suzy! Wait up!" Suzy glanced behind her back to see Chazz scurrying up the steps as fast as his legs would allow. 

Suzy looked amused. "What are you rushing for? My leg still causes me to limp, remember?" she reminded him.

"Whatever. Listen, why does Yazuki keep chasing you?"

"What makes you ask that?"

Chazz scowled. "Because I just thought of it," he snapped.

"He...well, he wants to be the strongest Tamer there is. And since I've 'tamed' a Deva, he sees me as an opponent, no matter what I say. He also believes that when he deletes Lopmon, he'll gain ultimate power because of his power as a Deva," Suzy explained.

Suzy turned around and continued to walk up the stairs that led to the hall as Chazz pondered her words. To him, something didn't sound quite right.

"Wait a minute! How did Yazuki find out that Lopmon was your partner? You said that only a few people knew that he was a Deva!" No sooner than had the words left his mouth, Suzy stiffened.

"Gotta go," she said hurriedly, climbing the stairs as fast as she could. Chazz cut in front of her just as she reached the door to the hallway only because of her injured leg.

He spread his arms across the doorway, preventing her from going any further. "All right. How do you know Yazuki?"

Suzy averted his eyes. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. Besides, you owe me," Chazz objected.

Suzy cringed, knowing she was beat. "Fine. He..." Suzy trailed off.

"Well?" Chazz asked impatiently.

"He's my cousin."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Family Ties

**The Digital Gate:**Thank you for reviewing(If you did) and I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter. Homework, projects...ugh...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only the characters I made up.

* * *

"COUSIN!" 

Suzy involuntarily took a step back. "Yes, cousin," she said shortly.

"HE'S YOUR _COUSIN!_"

"What's all this talk about cousins?" a new voice cut in.

Startled, Chazz somehow managed to slip on the ground and topple over on an unsuspecting Suzy. Suprised by the increase of gravity, she only stayed upright due to her left hand gripping the table nearest her. However, her injured leg chose that moment to give way.

Suzy and Chazz both went crashing down the steps. Suzy, on the bottom and somewhat acting like a sled, smashed her head into the edge of a step. Chazz was left unharmed, with the exception of his left arm which had smacked into a table.

Alexis stood blinking in the doorway. She hadn't meant for _that_ to happen. "Uh...are you guys alright?" she asked.

The only thing, or rather, sound, that responded was a grunt from Suzy. Chazz was too busy trying to catch his breath from both the fall, and the fact that Yazuki was Suzy's cousin.

"We're fine," Suzy called back up, her head facing towards the ceiling.

Alexis let out a sigh of relief. At this point, Chazz was about to get up, except something happened that made him freeze. Suzy had propped herself up with one hand, and was rubbing the sore spot on her head with the other. Since her eyes were squeezed shut, presumably from pain, she didn't see how close their faces got. Her forhead was less than an inch away from his.

Likewise, Chazz panicked. Kicking out with his feet by some unknown force, he managed to push _off_ and propel them forward once again.

And again, Suzy knocked her head on the edge of a step, exactly the same spot. "Ow..."

Alexis, on the top, called down, "What just happened?"

"This clumsy freak pushed us down."

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Whatever. Just get off of me you overweighted twit," Suzy snapped.

"I am _not_ overweight!" Chazz retorted.

"Then how come I can't move, elephant?"

Chazz glared at her, but his mind somehow chose to play back the memory when their heads almost touched. Instantly he went red and shook himself trying to get the memory out.

Suzy watched him with a confused look. "What are you? A wet dog who just finished taking a bath?"

Chazz rolled off, purposely not looking her in the eye.

Suzy shrugged and stood up, wincing at the pain in both her leg and her head.

She glanced at Alexis. "What brings you here?"

"Jaden wanted me to meet him somewhere, and I forgot where the somewhere was..." Alexis trailed off as she scanned the room.

"He's not here," Suzy told her, resting her right hand on a desk. Shifting her weight, she added, "Try the cafeteria, if not there, then...I don't know."

"Thanks."

Alexis was about to walk off when Chazz spoke up. "What's that slacker want to talk about?"

"Beats me."

Suzy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You mean you haven't noticied anything yet?"

"Noticied...what?"

"Never mind," Suzy quickly answered.

Alexis shrugged and walked away. Chazz watched her, then turned back to Suzy. "How did Yazuki find out about Lopmon?" he asked.

Suzy made a face. "Still asking questions? I thought you would have stopped by now."

"Just answer it," Chazz snapped.

"Fine, fine. Just stay at least three feet away from me. I'm _not_ going to whack my head again," Suzy replied, indicating towards the spot where he should sit at. Chazz plopped down and watched her expectantly. "We were 10 years old, and his family had come to dinner. Back then, Yazuki was...well...a big brat who got everything he wanted whenever he wanted. While my brother and I were busy with greeting our uncle and aunt, he charged into my room like he always did and found Lopmon.

"At first, Yazuki thought it was a chocolate rabbit and wanted to eat him, but Henry explained that it was a Digimon, he and I were Tamers, and that he couldn't eat Lopmon. After Yazuki learned about the Digital World, Tamers, Digivices, and everything else, he wanted a Digimon for himself. When he was told he couldn't just get one out of thin air, he immediately got stubborn. Although the fact that Terriermon laughed at him might have helped with him acting like that...

"A couple of months later, when the Ichisoto's came over for another dinner for something I can't remember, he had a smirk on his face. We didn't ask, he didn't tell. That is, until Terriermon came out. Being the kind of Digimon he was, Terriermon asked whether he had gotten a Digimon partner or not. Yazuki just continued to sneer. Finally, right before he left, he turned back and said, 'Just you wait.'

"We did. Henry pondered, Terriermon was boasting and bragging, Lopmon worried, and I did what I usually did without a care in the worl. A year passed, and Yazuki began his assault on Tokyo, along with his Digimon partner in Champion form, Meinumon. Henry and his friends managed to keep them at bay, but just barely. Yazuki and Meinumon got stronger, and got bored. Soon, they chose another target, both me and Lopmon," Suzy explained.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Suzy snapped irratably. She got up and walked out. _I wonder if he's going to tell her..._

"There's definatly something else," Chazz grumbled. He got up and chased after her.

* * *

"Suzy!" Suzy bit back a sharp remark and turned around. 

"What is it _now_?"

Chazz folded his arms across his chest. "You know what it is."

"No, I don't."

"Why does Yazuki only attack you? Your explanation doesn't make any sense," Chazz retorted.

"Then your brain isn't working," Suzy snapped. Chazz didn't reply. She sighed. "Fine. Lopmon and I know their weakness. Yazuki's and Meinumon's, I mean."

Chazz frowned. "Then why don't you use it against them and destroy them?"

Suzy glared at him before replying bitterly, "Yazuki's family."

"_Family!_ He tried to kill y-"

He was broken off by Suzy slapping a hand over his mouth. "Zip it," she hissed. Glancing around her, she shoved him into the adjoining hallway and followed.

"What-" Chazz began before Suzy shushed him again. She gestured wildly at the other hallway. He followed Suzy's waving hand and saw Alexis walk by, into the cafeteria.

"Jaden!" The Slifer looked up from attacking a hamburger.

"Hey Alexis," he greeted after swallowing a chunk of food.

She sidled into the seat across from him. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Jaden nearly choked. "Oh that... Um...well.." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I...I like you," he began, "but more than a fr-friend.. I don't really know if it's love...but... The thing is I really like you."

Alexis just sat there, he mind too confused to answer. Jaden took it as a rejection, and rather harshly. "What? Is it Zane?" Jaden spat the last word out like it was poision.

"No, no, it's-"

"Don't worry about it." Jaden stood up and charged out. Alexis was left staring at a blank wall.

She whirled around. "Jaden! Wait!" It was too late. He was gone.

"You took too long in answering."

Alexis turned to face Suzy. "I know," she answered glumly.

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:** Please review, as it does help me.


	8. Zodiac Signs

**The Digital Gate:** I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. Its all I could think of until my writers block came back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon, just the characters and cards I made up.

* * *

Chazz watched as Suzy sat across from Alexis and began talking to her. From his point of view, she had clearly forgotten about him. He felt himself sneer. Since he nothing better to do, he began to slowly amble away. 

As he walked, he went through his thoughts. _Why do I care about Suzy and Lopmon's fate? When we first met, she _sneezed _on me! So why do I care so much?_ he wondered, _Sure, she's cute but- wait, did I just think she was _cute_? I must be going nuts. That's the only explanantion. Yes, that must be it,_ he decided.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice piped.

"ARRGGGGHHH!" Chazz screamed, nearly jumping a foot in the air. He glanced around him. No one. Chazz whirled around. Still no one. He turned back around and made to take a step forward.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the same voice snapped. It sounded familiar... Was it Suzy? Chazz turned around yet again. And again, no one was there.

"Down here," someone said irratably.

Chazz glanced down. There stood Lopmon, looking annoyed. "What are you doing in public? Trying to get caught?" Chazz asked.

Lopmon frowned. "Never knew you cared," he countered. Chazz's only response was to glare. The rabbit Digimon rolled its eyes. "Listen," Lopmon told him, "I think I've spotted Yazuki and Meinumon on the island."

Chazz, who had been walking away, suddenly snapped back around. "What?"

"I think I've spotted Yazuki and Meinumon," Lopmon repeated slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"I heard you the first time," Chazz snapped.

Lopmon crossed his arms, his short eyebrow cocked. "Then why did you ask?"

"Never mind," Chazz said impatiently. "What about Yazuki and Meinumon?"

Lopmon opened his mouth, getting ready to speak when they heard voices. "Quick! Hide me!" Lopmon whispered frantically. Chazz was about to ask how, but Lopmon quickly leaped onto his head and hung there, mimicking the move of his twin Digimon, Terriermon. About to object, Chazz reached up to pull Lopmon off when two girls strolled into view. Chazz froze, his arm dangling in the air awkwardly.

"Uh..."

The girls stared at him, then Lopmon, then at him again. Then the giggling started. High-pitched silly giggles. Both Chazz and Lopmon winced inwardly. The girls continued to giggle and whisper things that sounded like "Boys playing with stuffed animals-how cute!" to each other as they resumed their walk.

Once they were out of earshot, Chazz yanked Lopmon down by one of his dangling ears. "Why did you have to jump on my head?" he hissed.

Lopmon shrugged, to the best of his ability since he was still hanging in the air. "Only thing I could think of," he replied. "Now about Meinumon..."

* * *

"Syrus! Chumley!" 

Syrus looked up hopefully from his duel with his friend. "Did you hear that, Chumley?" he whispered excitedly. "Alexis is _calling_ for me!"

Chumley glanced at him skeptically. "Don't forget, she said my name too," he reminded Syrus.

"So?"

"Have any of you seen Jaden?" Alexis asked after reaching the table Syrus and Chumley were sitting/dueling at.

Syrus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Jaden? No...I don't think so," he replied.

Alexis glanced at his koala-like friend. "What about you, Chumley?"

Chumley scratched his head. "I think I saw him by the Obelisk dueling arena," he answered slowly.

"Thanks!" Alexis turned and dashed off.

Syrus cupped his hands. "What do you need Jaden for?" he called at the top of his lungs.

"I need to tell him something!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chazz demanded. He stood in front of Suzy, who was looking confused. Lopmon was in Chazz's shadow, out of sight and looking guilty. Suzy couldn't see him, although Chazz shoving his face into hers might have helped. 

"Tell you _what?_" Suzy asked. Behind Chazz, Lopmon shifted uncomfortably.

"That Meinumon should have been one of the 13 Devas! Or, more specifically, the _Cat Deva!_"

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:** Please review, thanks.


	9. Rain of Misery

**The Digital Gate:** Apparantly having someone whacking you on the head helps you get out of your writers block... It did for me, anyway. Too bad my cousin slaps really hard. Yeah, I think I've been watching Fruits Baskets too much...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, only the characters and cards I made up.

* * *

Suzy's eyes flew wide open with shock. Lopmon squirmed in Chazz's shadow. "How did you find out?"

Chazz jerked at the rabbit, who, at the moment, was a nervous wreck. "He told me," Chazz snapped.

"Where is he?"

Lopmon slowly ambled out and gulped. "Heh heh..."

**Flashback**

_"Look, if you want me to help, to have to tell me Meinumon's weakness!"_

_Lopmon frowned. "Too dangerous," he retorted._

_"Why?" demanded Chazz._

_"We-ll..."_

_"Forget this," Chazz muttered, making as if he was going to leave._

_Lopmon took the bait. "Alright! Part of Meinumon's weakness is that... Let's put it this way, do you know the Chinese legend about the zodiac?" Chazz nodded. "And how the cat was tricked by the rat?" Again, Chazz nodded. "Meinumon is, or should have been, the cat deva."_

_"_What?_"_

_Lopmon ignored him. "The cat was tricked by the rat. But in this case, the rat deva was destroyed by Leomon, so Meinumon couldn't take revenge as the rat was deleted. But my brother was one of the Tamers watching, and the next best thing to the rat. But Yazuki isn't a fool, however hard we wish. If he were to face Terriermon and Henry, he'd go down in no time. The only way to get at Henry, is to go for Suzy."_

_"Why?" Chazz asked._

_"Because, when you're worried about someone, you make sure that they're safe _before _you go and do whatever, right? Yazuki attacked Suzy, got Henry all worried, and boom, Henry's in a coma. Now he's after Suzy because he's bored, she knows his secret, and she insulted him," Lopmon explained._

_"So how do you get rid of Meinumon?"_

_But now, something had dawned upon Lopmon, and he looked troubled. "Wait...hasn't Suzy told you this yet?"_

_"No."_

_Lopmon smacked himself on the forehead. "Oops."_

_"Why?"_

_The Digimon didn't answer, but started muttering to himself about moving to Siberia._

_"Fine. I'll find out for myself." Chazz stood up and bolted._

_"No! Wait!" Lopmon begged, running as fast as his legs would allow._

**End Flashback**

Suzy shot Lopmon a look that said, "Why did you tell him?"

Lopmon gave a guilty shrug and mouthed "He goaded me."

"Bringing us back to the point," Chazz said shortly. Suzy looked up from her silent conversation with her partner and raised an eyebrow. Chazz rolled his eyes and seethed at her lack of focus. "_What's Meinumon's weakness?_"

"Might as well tell him," Lopmon said glumly, "seeing as he'll only be more of a bother if we don't."

"No."

"What?" was the astounded response.

"I said, no," Suzy repeated. The look in her eyes made it clear that she wasn't giving in.

"Why?" Chazz demanded.

"Because I said so," Suzy replied, turning away. "Lopmon, let's go." When Lopmon didn't move she added, "Now, before the rain gets any heavier." True enough, a light drizzle had begun to fall on Duel Academy.

Lopmon quickly hurried forward, not wanting to get on her nerves, the state she was in. They both headed towards the door and the light rain. Chazz stood there, suprised that Suzy hadn't given in. "Wait just a moment!" Running up to them, he grabbed her arm and jerked her around.

"What _now_?" Suzy snapped irratably.

Startled, because she had never sounded like that before, he quickly recovered. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do I have to?" she retorted.

Lopmon looked at the two nervously. "Uh...guys.. this isn't really the time to fight..." he began.

Both humans took no notice. "Because I've helped you at least twice!" he shouted. "You owe me!"

"Owe you what? A slap on the head for putting yourself in harms way?" Suzy snapped, her voice rising.

"If I recall correct-"

"As if! Your memory is faultier than mine!"

"Shut _up!_" Chazz roared. Overcome with rage, he slammed Suzy into the wall. "Listen to me," he hissed, "tell me Meinumon's weakness is, and you won't get hurt."

Suzy didn't reply. When that didn't work, he decided to try baiting her. "Fine," Chazz stated quietly, trying not to let his voice rise, "don't tell me. Get yourself killed. Get Lopmon deleted. Get you stupid brother killed for all I care."

"_He's not stupid._" her remark was cold and anyone who knew her properly would have stopped talking.

But Chazz didn't. And couldn't help but reply. "Oh I'm sorry. Is he an idiot then?" Chazz jeered, unable to stop himself from talking. _What am I doing?_

_Bam._ Chazz crashed into the opposite wall, his chest throbbing. Suzy stood in front of him and lowered her fist. "_Never_ talk about my brother like that _again_," she whispered fiercely. "Lopmon. Let's go. Now."

Lopmon, who had been sitting on the ground after trying to stop them, was shocked into silence. Never before had his Tamer acted like that. Then again, no one insulted Henry like that in front of either. At her command, he scrambled hastily to get up and follow.

Chazz meanwhile, was trying to catch his breath and stop the pain. Wincing, he managed to see Suzy and Lopmon walk out into the now heavily-pouring rain. Suzy didn't look back, she just kept walking forward, oblivious to the rain. Lopmon, on the other hand, glanced back a few times.

* * *

"Where's Suzy?" Syrus asked. Chumley shrugged. "Alexis? Do you know?" Alexis shook her head. Her talk with Jaden hadn't gone well. He had stormed out even angrier than before. "Chazz?"

"How should I know?" Chazz snapped. _I still have a bruise from where she punched me.._

"She's sick."

Four heads looked up simultaneously to see Dimitri plop down. "How?" inquired Alexis.

Dimitri shrugged. "Beats me," he replied. "I think it was because she walked outside in the middle of a heavy rainstorm. At least thats what I made out. She was coughing a lot when she told me."

"She deserves it," Chazz spat out.

"What happened between those two?" Dimitri wanted to know.

Syrus shrugged. "Dunno. Two days ago, they stopped talking to one another. Probably had a fight," he guessed.

"I'm leaving this dump," Chazz grunted, slamming his hand on the table and stalking out.

"He's grumpy," Chumley muttered, then went back to attacking his sandwhich.

* * *

"Suzy you should be in _bed_," Lopmon wailed, trying to pull his Tamer back towards the dorms. He was wasting his strength as Suzy was too stubborn to listen.

"No. I keep telling you that Meinumon's here," Suzy retorted, continuing to walk at a steady pace with her digivice in front of her, despite the fact that the ground was slippery and muddy and that it was still pouring.

Lopmon glanced at the sky. _Well at least it's a drizzle_, he thought. Running up to Suzy he whined, "Suuuuuzy..."

"I said, _no_."

Lopmon gritted his teeth and tugged on the back of her jacket. "_I_ say Meinumon can _wait_. You need to rest. You're still _sick_."

"And _I_ say boo." Meinumon's hideous face popped out of the tree they were getting ready to pass. Lopmon fainted, mostly likely from shock, splashing mud everywhere. "Wimp," Meinumon muttered, gazing at the fallen Digimon.

Suzy bent down and tried to awaken him. When it didn't work, she straightened up. "It's not his fault that your face look like it does. Anyone's natural reaction would be to faint," she retorted.

"Then how come you didn't?"

"Because I wasn't looking at you. Otherwise, I might have puked."

Meinumon snarled. "You've just asked for death," he hissed.

"Really? I didn't ask for anything, as far as I can recall," Suzy answered mildly. Although she sounded calm, on the inside, she was shaking with terror.

Leaping at her with a roar, Meinumon revealed his teeth in a snarl of fury. He didn't need to spring. Suzy couldn't have moved anyway. Her condition prevented her. In a spray of mud, both human and Digimon landed in a mess of fur and conusion.

Lopmon came to at that exact moment. Looking around desperatly, he spotted Meinumon. With his teeth clamped around Suzy's arm. "Suzy!" the faithful Digimon shouted. Dashing up, he leaped onto Meinumon and bit down with all his might.

Squinting through the rain, Suzy managed to make out a flash of brown landing on Meinumon's neck. The next thing she knew, she was thrown off. Crashing to the ground with a gigantic spray of mud, Suzy winced and tried to ignore the blood and the pain in her arm.

Meinumon was trying to tear off Suzy's arm when he felt something prick into him. With a roar, he tried to bite Lopmon, but to no avail. Around and around he went, snapping at his neck, much like a dog chasing its tail. In the end, he threw Lopmon off. Turning back to Suzy he sneered. "Your end is now, Tamer," he hissed.

"No!" Lopmon shrieked, but to no use. Meinumon's claw was already poised to rip her to shreds.

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:** Was that too gruesome? Please review, thanks.


	10. Complications

**The Digital Gate:** Sorry if I took so long in updating. I don't know much about after Chazz left Duel Academy, so yeah, it's before.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon, just the characters and cards I made up.

* * *

Suzy, having had the wind knocked out of her, regained enough sense to realize that she was in danger. Looking up, she saw Meinumon's claws whistling through the air inches above her head. Gritting her teeth, she sprung out of the way. She only partly succeded. 

Meinumon changed his aim mid-air--and managed to slash Suzy's left arm, wrist, and leg. He smirked as Suzy's face twisted into a grimace of pain. He opened his jaw, intending to blast her into the next century.

Suzy, blinded by pain, didn't expect Meinumon to attack so soon. But attack he did. And it caught her head-on.

She flew through the air, along with a few trampled bushes before landing with a gigantic spray of mud. Suzy tried to sit up, but suddenly felt tired and sleepy. _Must...stay...awake..._, she thought, her eyes drooping.

Something slapped her. Lopmon. "Don't black out now, Suzy!" he begged.

Suzy made another effort. "Too tired," she muttered.

"Suzy! Get _up!_" Lopmon smacked her again. This time, Suzy actually did open her eyes and straighten, if blearily.

"It's no use," Meinumon hissed, standing in front of them.

Lopmon ignored him and continued to try to get his Tamer to focus. But even he knew that death was certain if a miracle didn't happen.

"Doragon Ba-ARGH!" Meinumon's shout turned into a howl of pain. During the time he had been occupied with the Digimon and his Tamer, someone had crept up behind him in the rain. Holding a sharp stick in one hand, the stranger had plunged it between Meinumon's two monsterous wings.

And now, that person hung on while Meinumon danced around trying to shake him/her off.

"Get _off_ of me!" shrieked Meinumon. "Now!"

The person didn't reply. Just twisted the stick in more deeply.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT _HURTS!_"

His cry of agony snapped Lopmon back to reality. Turning back to his partner, he said hurriedly, "Hurry, we need to help whoever it is." To the Digimon's relief, Suzy seemed to have woken up from her state.

"Right. Oi!" Meinumon glanced over at Suzy and was enraged to see her making faces at him. With a roar of rage, he leaped at her. The person that was sitting on his back jumped off and landed with a muffled _oof_ on the ground.

Suzy waited until he was nearly upon her, then stepped aside. The result was Meinumon crashed headlong into the tree behind her. Meinumon struggled to stay up. "Mark my words Tamer," he managed to gasp out, "I _will_ elminate you." Then he was gone.

Suzy had completely forgotten about the stranger until Lopmon nudged her. Walking to him/her, Suzy extended her hand. "Thanks...who are you?"

A hand grasped her own as the person stood up. "It's me."

"_Jaden_?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you here?"

Jaden grimaced as he mopped the mud on his face. "I knew that they weren't holograms. But since you didn't tell me, I figured that I would play along. I came here because I thought you were in trouble," he explained.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I think I should get you back though," he added, seeing Suzy's condition. "And while you're at it, could you explain about these...things?"

They left with Lopmon saying indignantly, "I am _not_ a thing!"

* * *

"Why isn't Jaden talking to anyone lately?" Syrus inquired. 

"I saw him talking to Suzy," Chumley answered.

Alexis looked up from her homework. "Why Suzy?"

"Don't know. He just was," replied Chumley.

She stood up. "I'm going to see this for myself."

* * *

Chazz walked down a hallway and turned left. Glancing around, Chazz noticied that he didn't know where he was. He had been too busy thinking about the past few days to concentrate. _Stupid Suzy..._

* * *

"Suzy!" Recognizing the voice, Suzy froze. _Oh no, not again..._ For the past hour, Jaden had been bombarding her with questions about Digimon, Yazuki, her family, etc. It was getting on her nerves. 

Turning around slowly she replied with a small, "Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ Yazuki won't return?" Jaden asked.

"Yes."

Footsteps sounded. "They were right, he _does_ talk to you."

Suzy glanced around and spotted Alexis. "What do you mean?"

"Jaden hasn't been talking to anyone, except _you_," Alexis snapped.

_What's going on here?_, Suzy thought and was about to speak when Lopmon dashed into the hallway. "Suzy...I..saw...Meinu-" he gasped, but broke off when he saw Alexis. "Is this a bad time?"

"What do you think?" Suzy retorted. Alexis was still gaping at Lopmon.

Too make matters worse, Chazz appeared at the end. He halted. "Is this some sort of party?"

All at once, every head turned to look at Suzy. "Oh boy," she groaned. And fainted.

* * *

Suzy blinked. Someone's head was swimming above her. Alexis. "You all right?" she asked as Suzy sat up. 

"I think so," Suzy replied a bit uncertaintly rubbing her sore head.

"You hit that wall pretty hard when you collapsed," Jaden told her. "Oh yeah, Lopmon told us that freaky thing's weakness."

**Flashback**

_Jaden stared down at the unconcious Tamer. "What do we do?" he asked._

_Alexis shrugged._

_"Take her outside. That way people won't stare," Chazz ordered._

_Jaden glanced at him. "Since when do you care?"_

_Chazz shot a glare his way. "Since now," he snapped. "Happy?"_

_"That depends. Is it sandwhich day?"_

_Chazz would have beat him if Lopmon hadn't interrupted. "Whats-your-face, if you want to know Meinumon's weakness, stop argueing and help me," he instructed. The rabbit was trying, unsuccessfully, to pull Suzy down the hallway._

_Alexis was still staring at him. "What _are _you?"_

_"I'll explain when we get out of sight."_

_After Chazz finally hoisted Suzy onto his back and walked outside followed by the others, he asked, "Where do I put the dork?"_

_"Somewhere where something won't happen. And she's not a dork," Lopmon added._

_"Whatever."_

_ "So...what are you?" Alexis asked again._

_Lopmon sat there, trying to think of an explanation. "Digimon are..." he began, then stopped. "Digimon are... how do I put this? Digital Monsters. We were created from a program...and...um... I'm not good at this," he confessed._

_"I've noticied," Jaden remarked._

_"Then _you _explain it," Lopmon shot back. "Suzy explained it to you, so you explain it to Alexis."_

_"What? She won't listen to me!" Jaden protested._

You're _the one who won't listen," Alexis snapped._

_Lopmon threw his arms up in exasperation. They were getting nowhere. "Alright, you two, settle your differences. You"--he pointed at Chazz--"go over there."_

_Chazz folded his arms. "I'll go where I want to go."_

_"You want to hear sappy-ish stuff?"_

_"I'm outta here."_

_Plopping down behind the tree, Chazz was suprised to find the Digimon following him. "What do you want?"_

_"Funny, I should be asking you the same thing," Lopmon retorted. "I've come to tell you Meinumon's weakness."_

_"Well? What is it?" Chazz asked impatiently._

_"But first, I'm going to tell you the reason why Suzy didn't tell you." Chazz didn't reply. "She didn't want you to get hurt."_

_"What'?"_

_"You heard me. If Meinumon found out that you knew, you would be his next target."_

_"So why are you telling me?"_

_"Because I want you dead," Lopmon snapped sarcastically. "Because Suzy needs help, whether she likes it or not. Meinumon's weakness is simple: fire. He's deathly afraid of it. When you wave it in his face, he cowers and immeadiatly reverts back to his Rookie form, and is easier to defeat. But if the fire goes out, he goes back to his Champion form."_

_Unknown to them, Jaden and Alexis had forgiven each other and had been listening. "So...does that mean we're in it too?" Jaden asked._

_Lopmon gave a startled jump and looked back. "You told her, didn't you?" he asked, meaning Alexis. "Well, it looks like it."_

**End Flashback**_  
_

"Hareruya," Suzy mumbled. Turning to Lopmon she whispered, "Did you?"

"Most of it," Lopmon admitted, "but not the coma, cousin, and cat deva stuff, only Chazz knows that. By the way, Jaden and Alexis stopped fighting."

"And we're going to help you," Jaden continued.

Suzy's expression on her face showed that she didn't get what was going on. As she scanned their faces to see if they were joking, Chazz's stood out. He was smirking, and not in a pleasant way. _Uh-oh... I've gotta bad feeling about this..._

"We're going to train you. At least 5 hours a day!" Jaden announced. Chazz's smirk grew larger, if possible.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:** If you didn't know, 'hareruya' means 'hallelujah'. Please review, thanks.


	11. Focus!

**The Digital Gate:** I'm really sorry about updating so late. And I'm not really sure on what Dimitri's personality is, so I made his up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Digimon, just the characters I made.

* * *

Waves crashed against the rocks. Above, on a cliff, the wind flowed over the grass; the blades bending and swaying, tree branches dipping and twirling. A chocolate bunny with pink bands on his floppy ears was quietly snoozing. Behind him, a tree's trunk had a gigantic hole in it, as if it had been drilled. 

**"_FOCUS!_"**

_Thwack_.

Suzy toppled forward. "That hurt..." she snapped, her face still flat against the ground. Pushing herself up, she gave the person who had smacked her a glare.

Dimitri stood above her. "It was supposed to," he told her. "You weren't paying attention."

"Why do I have to?" Suzy whined. "All you guys are making me doing is swiping a card over and over and over and over-"

"Can it, loser."

"Why don't _you_?" Suzy retorted. "All you're doing is sitting there and talking."

"If you haven't noticied, my mouth hasn't been moving until you had the nerve to speak up," Chazz shot back.

Suzy turned her back. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. That's all you ever say. Yak yak yak yak yak. Don't you ever stop talking?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Talk talk talk. Snore snore snore. Every minute has to have a word or sound in it, courtesy of Mr. Chazz Dorky-Doofus Princeton."

"Shut up, you!" Chazz roared.

Suzy kept talking. Chazz kept shouting for her to "Shut up!". Dimitri kept bopping Suzy's head saying, "Focus. Focus. Focus," over and over again. Lopmon kept sleeping.

Jaden shrugged. "Oh well. At least she swiped more cards than yesterday."

"Which were only two," Alexis reminded him. "When do you think they'll stop?"

"Until Suzy drops asleep again," Jaden guessed.

Alexis glanced back at Suzy, who was still blabbing about Chazz talking; then at Dimitri, who's eyes were closed as he repeatedly slapped his friend's head. "Why did we tell Dimitri again?"

"Because only he could get Suzy to work."

"So far it isn't working."

Jaden grinned. "Yeah, but it got her to swipe three cards today."

"Good point."

* * *

"I still can't believe that I have to help set up for the Christmas dance," Suzy grumbled. Reaching into the box, she pulled out something that was large, brown, and sleepy. "Professor Banner, I think I found Pharoah...and he's been eating _tinsel._" 

As Professor Banner hurried over, Dimitri held up what looked like a piece of chewed up tinsel. He made a face. "Ugh. I think you're right. At least you don't have to swipe any more cards," he added.

"Found an undamaged one," Suzy muttered, yanking it out. "Good point."

Dimitri took out a crushed ball. "It's going to be damaged if you yank it out like that," he told her. "And Pharoah seems to have trampled on these too..."

"Here, take some of ours," Jaden offered, dropping the box he was carrying down. "It'll give us less work."

"Lazy," Suzy grumbled. She was about to pull the rest of the tinsel out when Chazz appeared at her side. He gave her an urgent look. "_What?_ Your mouth's there for a reason, you know," she snapped.

"Yazuki," he muttered. Chazz jerked his head to the corner of the room.

A look of doubt crossed Suzy's face, but she dropped what she was holding and followed. "What do you mean by 'Yazuki'?"

"I saw him."

"And...?"

"You said he wouldn't come back after his promise, and he is! What more do I have to say to get it through that thick skull of yours?" Chazz hissed.

Suzy asked, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Mo--just take it easy," Suzy told him, very nearly telling him to "Moumantai".

Chazz watched her walk away and join Dimitri in a tug-a-war fight with Pharoah for the possesion of a string of lights. _She doesn't trust me?_

* * *

Outside, two figures watched. 

"What should we do?"

The taller, skinner one shifted from one foot to the other. "We'll have to get rid of him."

"Why?" the other asked uncertaintly.

"Because," Yazuki replied, "it'll send Suzy running like the wind. With Lopmon."

Meinumon eyed him warily. "I don't get it. Why don't we just _explain_?"

"She'd never listen," Yazuki answered simply. "She hates me, and you know it."

"How do you know that she'll come?"

"Trust me."

* * *

On the afternoon of the dance, Suzy caused a ruckus simply because she didn't want to wear a dress. 

Half of the other girls were shouting at her to wear one, since it was mandatory, but Suzy's response was to cover her ears and shout, "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't _wanna!_"

The result was Suzy running around the island being chased by everyone else. All the persuers had a dress in their hands.

Lopmon had covered his face. "I don't know her," he had muttered.

Dimitri, watching Suzy shriek like a panther, had commented, "Honestly. It's just a dress. Why is she acting like that?"

Now he was itching himself. "Why do I have to wear a suit? It's _scratchy_," Dimitri mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone other guy had to wear one too," Jaden told him with a grin. "Here come the girls. Wonder if they got Suzy into a dress..."

They hadn't. She stuck out. Wearing a blue plaid jacket over a white shirt and jeans, Suzy looked relieve at having escaping her nightmare.

"She's stubborn," Syrus observed.

"Person-without-a-dress! Over here!" Dimitri bellowed. Suzy glared at him, but sulked over anyway, followed by Alexis. "Why aren't you wearing a dress? Did they change the rules?"

Suzy didn't answer. Instead, her eyes swept over the group. Jaden was trying not to stare at Alexis. Syrus was looking around, searching for his brother. Chumley was eyeing the stack of grilled cheese. And said two words. "Where's Chazz?"

* * *

Chazz kicked the ground, causing puffs of dirt to shroud around his foot. "Stupid Suzy," he muttered. 

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Startled, Chazz froze. He hadn't been expecting anyone. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" was the amused response.

Chazz whirled around, getting ready to tell the other person to _bug off_ when he realized who he was facing.

Meinumon.

"Wh-what're _you_ doing here?" Chazz stuttered.

Meinumon grinned. "Fetching the bait," he answered. Then pounced.

* * *

"Dammit! What was he thinking?" Suzy cursed, dashing through the forest. "He says Meinumon is here, so why is he wondering _around_?" 

"Because you didn't believe him?" Lopmon guessed, holding onto his Tamer. A branch flew at his face. "Eep!" the Digimon squeaked, ducking down.

"I never said that! How long is it going to take me to _find_ him?" Suzy was nearly roaring with frustration.

Lopmon, still hanging on, ventured to ask a question. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because...because I just am, okay?"

A scream was heard.

Suzy skid to a halt and changed her direction. "Dammit!"

* * *

"Ow..." Chazz grunted. He was lying face-down with Meinumon's paw on his back. "Get off of me.." 

"No."

Yazuki stood next to his partner, his eyes scanning the surrounding trees. "Come _on_ Suzy," he muttered, "we don't have much time."

As if on cue, Suzy staggered into view. She gave a groan and dropped to the ground. "I've...had..enough...excersize..for..one..night..."

Lopmon poked her. "Suzy, now's not the _time_."

"Now's not the time indeed," Yazuki agreed. "Stand up and get your digivice ready. Or this boy leaves us, and not in a good way."

Suzy managed to wrench herself up. "Ready Lopmon?"

"Always," he replied.

Yazuki reached back and took out a silver-black digivice. "Go!"

Meinumon bounded, shouting, "Meinumon digivolve to...Kyoufuakumon!" The Champion Digimon completed his evolution mid-air. His target hadn't changed.

"Suzy...hurry up," Lopmon whispered urgently.

"Trying to find the card," Suzy mumbled. "Oh, here it is.."

"Suzy!"

"Digi-Modify! Evolution Activate!"

Light swirled around Lopmon, completely covering him. When the light faded, a very tall and weird looking rabbit was in its place. "Turuiemon."

"Ick," Chazz muttered.

"One more time! Digi-Modify! Matrix Evolution Activate!" Suzy shouted, swiping an electric blue card. Once again the Digimon was emersed in light. This time, the result was, polietly put, better looking.

"Antylamon." And just in time. Suzy ducked as Kyoufuakumon sprung on Antylamon.

The battle enfused. First Antylamon was winning, then Kyoufuakumon. Then they were tied. As the Digimon fought, their Tamers were having a fight of their own. A vocal one.

"I don't get it! You said you wouldn't come back!" Suzy shouted.

"No, I said I would leave you two alone! And I have!" Yazuki roared back.

The two cousins were standing less than an inch apart and aparantly were keen on bawling their face out.

"What are you talking about?" Suzy yelled. "You're _right here!_"

"Of course I am! I left you alone! And now I've returned you dope!" Yazuki thundered. "You forgot the _loopholes!_

"Since when do you look for _loopholes?_"

"Since _now!_" Yazuki bawled.

Something stopped the fight. Both vocal and physical. A beep sounded through the clearing. It was Yazuki's watch.

"Why did your watch beep? Is it an alarm clock?" Suzy asked, her voice slightly hoarse from all her shouting.

"He's here," Yazuki replied, looking tense.

"Who's here?" Chazz demanded.

Kyoufuakumon leaped beside his partner. Yazuki gently place a hand on his back, next to a folded wing. "Akuonimon," he responded, his voice grim.

"_Who?_"

As if by answer, the ground split apart beneath them.

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:** Suzy not wanting to wear a dress was just supposed to say that she was a tomboy-ish sort of person. Please review, thanks.


	12. Necromancer

**The Digital Gate:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just the characters I made up.

* * *

"What's going on?" Chazz demanded as cracks began to appear across the ground. 

Yazuki didn't answer. Instead, he was watching the cracks intently.

Suddenly, the broken ground started to leak pitch-black smoke. It drifted out and hung in the air. As smoke kept bellowing out of the cracks, it started taking on a shape of something human, yet not quite human. The edges grew less blurred and more sharp.

"This can't be good..." Suzy murrmered, staring at the defining shape. She winced as a chill swept through the field. _It's laughing_, she realized as her head began to throb.

"Enough!" Yazuki barked. "Let's get this over with!"

"_Why? Don't you want to have some fun first?_"

Kyoufuakumon tensed. "You've had enough fun, Necromancer!"

"Necromancer?" Suzy echoced. "I thought his name was Akuonimon."

"It is," Yazuki answered, "but he's known as the Necromancer of the Digital World."

"_So kind of you you remember._" The mist was swept aside as Akuonimon made himself visible. He towered over the Tamers. Leathery wings clothed his back. 3 twisted horns sprouted from his head. Gleaming fangs shone clearly in the night. Well-polished claws jutted out of his hands. Blood-red eyes pierced through the mist. As the Necromancer glanced at the group, his mouth twisted into a grin. "_So who are the others?_"

"They're none of your buisness!" Yazuki snapped.

"Wait...you're not with the ugly-icky-thing?" Suzy asked.

Behind her, Antylamon let out a groan. "Sometimes I think Terriermon's manners rubbed off on you."

"No, I'm not." Yazuki glared at the Necromancer. "He's the reason why I lied to you." Ignoring Suzy's stunned face, he continued, "Meinumon isn't the cat deva, I made that up, knowing you would buy it. Back then, you were gullible-"

"And still are," Chazz muttered. Suzy glowered at him.

"-so I made it up to scare you. I found out about Akuonimon the same time I found Meinumon. Meinumon was his servant before I rescued him."

Akuonimon let out a bark of laughter. "_Don't you mean stole?_" he asked.

"No, I don't," Yazuki testily replied. "I had to put Henry out of the way because I knew he wouldn't listen as long as you were in trouble. Everything you think you know is wrong."

Suzy could only stare, trying to make some sense in what her cousin was saying. It was Chazz who spoke up. "Then why did you try to kill her?"

"I never meant to. I was always going to be a bit off and let her get away. The only reason why I fought her was because I needed to distract her from Lopmon. The person, or rather, Digimon, I tried to get rid of was Lopmon. Meinumon needed his data in order to defeat Akuonimon."

"Don't even think about it," Suzy snapped.

Yazuki turned to her. "So you want Akuonimon to destroy everything? Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to leave Lopmon alone."

"_I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation_," Akuonimon smoothly interjected, "_but I'm getting bored._"

Kyoufuakumon glared balefully. "You can wait even longer," he snarled. "Yazuki needs to clarify some things."

"As I was saying, Meinumon, actually Kyoufuakumon now, needs Lopmon's data," Yazuki desperatly said.

"Why Lopmon?" Suzy demanded. "Why him? Henry couldn't bring himself to get rid of Meinumon because he's most likely your only friend. I never allowed Lopmon to use Meinumon's weakness against him because you're _family._"

"If you don't let me, Akuonimon is going to get rid of everything and everybody!" Yazuki yelled. "Wh-"

"_Blazing Fire of Darkness!_"

Suzy was slammed backwards. She rolled to a stop, unconcious, at Antylamon's feet. Yazuki whirled around. "What was that for?" he thundered.

"_Doing you a favor_," the Necromancer replied, sounding amused. "_She wasn't listening._"

"That doesn't give you the right to attack her," Chazz shouted.

Akuonimon shifted his glance to him. "_Who are you? You don't have a Digimon_," he pondered. "_You must be--what do humans call it?--her boyfriend._"

Chazz flushed a dark red. "I am _not!_"

* * *

"Where's Suzy?" 

Dimitri paused for a couple of seconds, then contined to scratch. "Don't know," he replied. "She went running off saying, 'Dammit.'"

Jaden plopped down between him and Alexis. "That's not very helpful."

Dimitri shrugged when something caught his eye. "Neither is that," he said, indicating a dangling plant above Jaden's and Alexis's head.

Jaden glanced up. "Oh no.." he gasped. It was a mistletoe.

"You're _kidding_," Alexis moaned. "Why did you have to sit _there_?"

Dimitri starting guffawing. "You know the rules!" he laughed.

* * *

"_Needles of Pain!_" 

Yazuki ducked out of the way. "Is she awake yet?" he shouted.

"No," Chazz called back. Turning back, he continued to shake Suzy. "Get _up_ you dork."

"She's not a dork!" Antylamon snapped. "Treasure Axe!"

Akuonimon easily dodged it. "_Pathetic._"

"Verdict of Death!" Kyoufuakumon roared. Akuonimon gave his wings a mighty clap and soared upwards.

"_Is that the best you can do?_" he mocked. "_I must say, you've grown weaker in the presence of a human, Kyoufuakumon. Hidoi Fate!_" Two identical bursts of darkness shot out. One aimed towards Kyoufuakumon, the other headed towards Suzy.

"Chazz! Get her out of the way!" Yazuki hollered.

"Me? How?"

"Just do it!" Kyoufuakumon ordered, dodging the beam that was headed for him. Its twin would reach Suzy in a matter of seconds.

Chazz continued to panic. How was he supposed to get her out of the way? Pick her up? Drag her away?

"Digi-Modify! Defense Shield Activate!"

Antylamon leaped in the way, holding a gigantic shield. The rabbit deva brought it up and ducked. The beam smashed into the defense, destroying it in the process. Both disappeared but left everyone behind it unharmed.

Chazz glanced behind him to see Suzy standing with a modify card in her left hand. "Doofus," she muttered as she brushed past him and onto the battlefield.

Yazuki jumped beside her. "Will you let me take Lopmon's data now?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Never," Suzy fiercely hissed.

Her cousin let out a sigh. _At least she trusts me. The one that's not lying._ "Can you at least biomerge?"

Suzy scowled. "No. I'm made of flesh, not data. Only Ryo, Takato, Henry, and Rika can do that because of something that I can't remember."

"Death's Blaze!" Kyoufuakumon roared.

Antylamon leaped in the air. "Arm Bomber!"

Akuonimon nimbly flew out of the way. "_Needles of Pain!_

Both Tamers tensed, but the attack wasn't directed at them. "Chazz! Move!"

Before anyone, Tamers, humans, and Digimon alike, something leapt between the oncoming attack and its target. The needles rattled harmlessly against the Digimon's shield.

"Gallantmon?"

The biomerged form of Takato and Guilmon gave a hearty wave. "Long time no see, Suzy." Gallantmon caught sight of her cousin. "Yazuki."

"Did Henry get my message?" was the first thing Yazuki asked.

"Message?" Suzy repeated as the Mega Digimon nodded.

"Before I left to chase after you, I left Henry a message that explained everything. He's the one that told me to come back and explain things."

"So he's not in a coma anymore?" Suzy asked hopefully.

Gallantmon joined them. "Nope. Now what do you say in taking this 'Necromancer' down?"

* * *

**TBC**

**The Digital Gate:** This was orginally was supposed to be the last chapter, but it was too big. Was this chapter confusing? Please review, thanks.


	13. Final Finish

**The Digital Gate:** I'm going to try to clarify what side Yazuki is on in this chapter. And sorry that it took so long, I couldn't figure out how to end this. And if you have time, please check out _Legacy's Youngest_, my latest fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just the characters I made up.

* * *

"_So you've got another comrade_," Akuonimon rumbled. "_Too bad he won't last longer either._" 

"That's what you think! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon leaped into the air and skewered his weapon into where he thought the Necromancer's heart was.

Akuonimon stumbled backwards but managed to keep his footing. However, he paused too long. "Freezing Death!" Kyoufuakumon bellowed. Instantly, the Digimon was turned to ice.

"That's some ugly ice sculpture," Suzy remarked.

Yazuki turned to her. "Kyoufuakumon's attack won't last long. Will you let me use Lopmon's data _now_?"

"For the last time, _no!_"

"Suzy, we should at least let Yazuki explain himself," Antylamon told her.

"Fine," she grumped, plopping down. "Explain yourself. From beginning to end."

Yazuki glanced from her to Antylamon. "So I can't get out of this?"

"Not this time."

Yazuki sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to summarize this. Meinumon is, or was, Akuonimon's servant. Akuonimon never forgave me for 'stealing' his servant. Once, while we were trying to escape from him, we managed to biomerge.

"There was an attack we used, and it nearly destroyed him. I can't biomerge here, and for some reason, I can't go back to the Digi-"

"_Fire of the Underworld!_"

"Yeow!" Suzy shrieked, leaping out of the way. Yazuki did likewise, along with Antylamon. However, Gallantmon wasn't so lucky. The Digimon was sent flying, de-digivolving as he did. Guilmon and Takato crashed into the bushes. Chazz, who wasn't paying attention, only stared.

Kyoufuakumon leaped in the way, the fire envoloping him. When it was gone, a cat Digimon was left.

"Who's that?" Suzy asked blanky.

Yazuki groaned. "Toramon. Meinumon's Rookie form. Great. Chazz, you go and hide."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, Akuonimon will attack you. MOVE!"

* * *

"_Needles of Pain!_" 

Suzy dove down. "I don't get it! Why aren't we beating him? He should be worn out by now!"

"It doesn't matter!" Yazuki shouted. "Akuonimon's too strong! Just lend me Lopmon's data already!"

"How do you do that?" Chazz demanded, forgetting that he was not supposed to be heard.

Akuonimon's mutated head swung towards him. "_Hidoi Fate!_"

"Chazz, you dope, _move!_" Suzy screamed.

The "dope" couldn't budge. He could only watch as both beams of darkness sped towards him. And watch as Antylamon leapt in the way.

The deva cried out as the de-digivolution process began. Within seconds, the Ultimate had become a Champion. And he wasn't stopping.

"Turuiemon!" Suzy shouted, running to her fallen Digimon partner.

Turuiemon managed to grin. "Suzy...Yazuki and Meinumon...need to Biomerge.."

"What?"

"He's flesh and blood. Suzy, don't you get it? Yazuki needed my data so he could biomerge. It's just like how Takato and the others couldn't. Alice's Digimon gave up his life, remember? And now, so do I." Turuiemon gave a shudder and reverted back to Lopmon.

Suzy had begun to realize what had to happen. "No..not you!"

"Suzy, I'm almost finished. Yazuki and Toramon need it. Please..." Lopmon begged.

His Tamer shook her head. "Why you?" she whispered.

"Moumantai.." Lopmon took on a glow as he turned to data.

The data swirled around Yazuki and Toramon. And so, their much-awaited Digivolution began.

"Biomerge!" Yazuki shouted. His digivice gleamed in the darkness.

Swirls of light envoloped them. "Toramon biomerge to...Densetsunekomon!"

A cat-like warrior stepped out of the fading light. Red armor covered his body and in his left hand, the Digimon held a gleaming sword.

Densetsunekomon glanced at the Tamer. "I'm sorry, Suzy. There was no other way."

Suzy didn't say anything, her face hidden by her hair.

Akuonimon laughed, a bit hesitantly. "_So you've finally digivolved, eh Meinumon? This won't end like last time._"

"Spirit of the Sword!" Densetsunekomon roared, thrusting his sword into the air. Suzy's digivice gave off a glow as she looked at it in suprise. Takato's did the same, and managed to wake the Tamer up. The sword sucked in the light. "Here we go!" Densetsunekomon threw the sword with all his might.

Akuonimon sneered. "_You think that puny sword will har-_" he broke off with a gasp. The weapon had struck him and it was stuck. Rays of light poured out.

"Yes, I do," Densetsunekomon replied to his unfinished question. "It worked this time because I have friends behind me."

"_You'll pay_," the Necromancer howled. "_When I return-_" He could say no more. Akuonimon dissolved into data.

"It's back to Primary Village for him," Yazuki said softly. _I wonder...is Lopmon there as well?_ He turned to his cousin who gazing at her digivice.

* * *

"_YOU'RE **WHAT?**_" 

"I'm leaving," Suzy replied tonelessly.

"What? Why? It makes no sense!" Dimitri was nearly beside himself. "Why do you have to leave now? Why?"

"You're giving me a headache," Yazuki snapped. "Shut up."

Takato looked up from tying a knot. "Since when are you this rude? _Guilmon_, eat the bread _later_."

"But Takatomon-!" Guilmon protested.

"Chazz! Can't you stop her?" Dimitri demanded.

Suzy stared ahead as she answered, "No one can. If I stay here and Digimon attack, I'd be helpess. You know Lopmon isn't here anymore."

"That doesn't mean you have to _leave!_" Dimitri protested.

"Who's leaving?"

Dimitri snapped around. "Jaden! It's Suzy! She's leaving Duel Academy!"

"What?" four voices asked in unsion.

"Is this true?" Alexis asked.

Suzy nodded. "My brother wanted me to. Besides, I've been away from home for far too long."

"B-but you've barely stayed here for half a year! Won't you miss eating grilled cheese?" Chumley asked.

Suzy managed to smile. "I don't think I'll miss that."

Meinumon appeared beside her. "Boat's here," he muttered uncomfortably. Syrus, Alexis, and Chumley stared at him in awe.

"I'd better get going." Suzy grabbed her backpack and placed it in the boat. Chazz watched her and was about to speak up when he changed his mind. As she helped load the other items, he continued to debate with himself.

"You've forgotten something," Yazuki told her.

Bewilderment crossed Suzy's face. "What? Where?"

"There," Yazuki directed, pointing to where Chazz was seated.

Now Suzy looked even more confused. "I didn't put anything over there. Besides, I can't see anything."

"Just go," Yazuki ordered, giving his cousin a shove.

Dimitri, having calmed himself down, joined him. "How much time are you going to give her?"

"Three minutes," Yazuki answered.

Suzy stood uncomfortably in front of Chazz. "Have you seen anything?"

"No," Chazz flatly replied.

"That's helpful," Suzy remarked, peering around the dock. Not finding anything, she sat back and tried to remember how many suitcases she had packed. Three minutes ticked by.

"Time's up," Yazuki muttered. He turned to Dimitri. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Dimitri grinned. "My pleasure."

Meanwhile, Suzy was having another, and probably the last, arguement with Chazz. "Why won't you get up?"

"Because if I _was_ sitting on something of yours, I would have _felt it!_"

"Great! Now move!" Suzy snapped.

Chazz leaned forward to bawl in her face, but at that moment, something smashed his head forward. Suzy's head did the exact same thing--causing their lips to meet. Both their eyes bugged out when they realized what had happened.

When the force let go, Suzy jerked back her head. "_Dimitri!_" Her face was beet-red.

Dimitri stuck out his tongue. "That's my good-bye present. And you just gave Chazz his."

"Suzy, hurry up! And Yazuki, stop laughing!" Takato added. Yazuki had tears in his eyes as he gripped the side of the boat to keep himself standing. Jaden was doing the same thing, except he wasn't holding onto anything.

Blushing furiously, Suzy jumped into the boat. A head popped out, wearing a visor that was too small. "Wait 'till Henry hears about this!"

"Be quiet Kazu."

Kazu laughed. "What, I don't even get a hi? Go for it, Guardromon!"

"Come on Suzy, wave bye-bye," Yazuki teased. Suzy glared, but gave a half-hearted wave. "Oh come on," he prodded, "that the best you can do?"

"..Zip it."

On the dock, Jaden continued to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Can it, slacker," Chazz snapped. He turned and stalked off. In his mind, he recalled what had transpired 5 minutes before Dimitri had arrived.

**Flashback**

_"You're leaving?"_

_Suzy's gaze flitted to him for a brief second. She was in the middle of sea of boxes, the majority of them containing bread. "Yes."_

_"And nothing's going to stop you?"_

_"No. Why are you asking so many questions?"_

_Chazz fell silent. Out of the blue, Suzy suddenly blurted out, "I'll miss you."_

_He sat next to her. "Why do you have to? And why now?"_

_Suzy shrugged and gave him a small smile, something he hadn't seen since Lopmon's deletion. "What can I say? Expect the unexpected."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Owari.** In other words, the end. "Sheesh. You humans are so dense." (Bartimaeus, The Amulet of Samarkand) 

**The Digital Gate:** That's the end. And I'm not sure if I quoted Bartimaeus correctly, it's been a while since I've read it. Very good, I might add. Sorry if the ending was corny. Please review for the last time. Thanks for everyone who has.


End file.
